This invention relates to chains and the links thereof, and more particularly, to chains for use with chain saws.
A chain for a chain saw typically includes center mounted drive links and a plurality of side links, some of the side links serving merely as tie straps, while others incorporate right-hand and left-hand cutters. The links are of different configurations and require many different manufacturing operations in their construction. It is advantageous to reduce the number of types of links in a chain.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a form of link for a chain which can serve as the only type of link in the chain or which alternatively, can be used as one element in a chain that has a lesser number of different links than has heretofore been known.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a chain with fewer articulated joints between links than have been required heretofore, thereby to render the chain more stable during operation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a link for a chain that can run on a standard chain saw guide bar.